El acuerdo
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Haruhi tiene un nuevo contrato que le permitira pagar su deuda con el club. Aunque este sera, un poco mas intenso que solo hacerse pasar por chico. Haruhi x Todos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Acuerdo**

 **Llorisqueo un poco, no estaba segura de cuando más podría aguantar** _ **-Por favor Kyouya... ya... ya sácalo-**_ **La saliva comenzó a escurrir de sus labios. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cuerpo entero temblaba, ya no sentía el frio. Aun si estaba desnuda, sobre aquella mesa, acomodada sobre sus rodillas, con su pecho presionando contra la mesa. Podía sentir la mirada de otro clavarse en aquella zona intima que se encontraba llena por un ¨Juguete¨.**

 ** _-Hoy es mi turno, ¿no es verdad?... Aguantaras hasta que yo te diga que acabo Haruhi, así que mejor_** **aclárate...- Elevo los lentes por su nariz, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, viendo fijamente aquella zona latiente, chorreante y apretada de la chica. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, lo tenía caliente. Muy caliente. Pero así era con todo el club, o no?**

 **Pensar que todo había empezado hace ya varios meses.**

 _Fashback_

 **Aquel día fatídico, o tal vez el día que más suerte tuvo. Cuando accidentalmente había tirado el jarrón, aquel objeto que valía mas que su vida, había llegado al acuerdo de trabajar en el club. Todos creyeron que solo sería un trabajo, ella pensó que solo sería un trabajo, pero cambio cuando aquella sensualidad, aquella esencia femenina comenzó a aflorar.**

 ** _-Haruhi, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que puedas pagar tu deuda... mas rápido-_** **Esas habían sido las exactas palabras del hábil e ingenioso Kyouya, en la junta del club, donde estaban todos en sus actividades, pero con la oreja bien abierta para poder escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir.**

 ** _-Hablas en serio? Eso sería... genial. Me gustaría poder pagar la deuda... pero, sabrás que yo no puedo, no tengo dinero, así que, si es eso en lo que piensas, no creo que pueda acceder-_** **Respondió algo dudosa, la verdad es que no confiaba mucho en el otro, solía ser manipulador y malvado. Pero en respuesta el otro solo sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.**

 ** _-No, no te cobrare dinero de ninguna forma, creo que ese era un punto del cual ya habíamos hablado-_** **Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella paso a paso. Todo el club se quedó quieto y en silencio, mirando expectantes aquella situación. El estiro su mano y tomo su mentón lentamente haciéndole elevar el rostro.**

 **Sus miradas chocaron por un momento, la joven nunca fue una joven fácil de inmutar, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante extrañada al tenerlo tan cerca.** _ **-Entonces de que se trata el nuevo acuerdo? -**_

 **El cuerpo del chico se acercó, y paso su mano vacía alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola con más fuerza, en este tiempo su cintura se había marcado más, estaba consciente de que la joven comenzó a usar una venda para poder ocultar su pecho, en este tiempo parecida había sido golpeado por la adolescencia y comenzó a volverse una chica sensual, y ellos seguían siendo jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas.**

 ** _-Creo que es más fácil que te dé una muestra en vez de explicarse...-_** **Observo de reojo a los demás miembros y salieron de la habitación, algunos arrastras, otros siendo arrastrados, más que nada Tamaki, quien se negaba a dejar a ¨su hija¨ sola con ese demonio. La mano del otro comenzó a colarse sobre los suaves y bien formados glúteos de la chica, pudo ver como el ligero sonrojo se formaba en las mejillas de la joven** _ **-Deja que...te ilustre sobre nuestro nuevo acuerdo-**_

 _Fin del Flashback_

 ** _-Por favor... por favor...-_** **Rogo con fuerza, agitando su cintura sintiendo como aquel vibrador se agitaba en su interior, pero necesitaba algo más, después de tantas sesiones entre los distintos miembros se había vuelto una adicta al sexo.**

 ** _-Muy bien, ya que te has comportado de la forma correcta y lo has pedido bien...-_** **Se puso de pie y camino en un paso tranquilo, a medida que avanzaba se fue retirando la camisa lentamente, dejando caer la prenda al suelo, por primera vez no parecía importarle que se arruine su cara ropa, tenía algo más preciado en mente, algo que no estaba seguro si tendría el precio de un jarrón. Paso sus dedos entre sus abiertos y calientes labios, como a poco fue metiendo su dedo medio, índice y pulgar, tomando el vibrador para comenzar a jalarlo fuera del interior de la chica, haciéndola temblar. Lo hizo poco a poco, haciéndolo tortuoso, disfrutando de ver como la joven se retorcía sobre aquella mesa, era un espectáculo delicioso. Observo el húmedo vibrador y su chorreante entrada.**

 ** _-Necesito...nh...necesito que entres...-_** **Meneo suavemente la cadera frente a el otro, después de todo, en todo este tiempo él le había enseñado como debía actuar cuando se tratase de él, el quería que ella fuese honesta, pero sumisa, que fuese respetuosa y obediente. Ahora mismo solo deseaba que le diera un ¨premio¨ por ser una buena chica.**

 **Una ligera sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del otro y comenzó a abrir en el pantalón** _ **-Has aprendido muy bien Haruhi... y me parece justo que te de un premio por eso...-**_ **Se escuchó como rasgaba algo, la chica conocía perfectamente ese sonido, el ruido de como sacaba un condón de su empaque. De un momento a otro pudo sentir como coloco la punta de su erección liberada contra su cálida entrada, ambos soltaron un ligero suspiro, pero el placer no se podía comparar a cuando el comenzó a penetrar.**

 **Poco a poco comenzó a entrar, ambos se estremecían de placer. Las grandes manos masculinas se aferraban a su cintura con firmeza, evitando que ella pudiese moverse, mientras ese duro pene se abría paso en su interior, haciéndola babear por el placer.** _ **-Se... se siente bien... se siente muy bien... -**_ **Como pudo apoyo las palmas sobre la mesa que le sirvieron de apoyo para poder elevarse un poco, sus pezones estaban duros y sensibles, y el roce de la mesa solo hacía que sus pechos le dolieran a un más.**

 ** _-Sabes...? Si se siente muy bien...-_** **Se estiro un poco para tomar con sus manos, sus senos, tan suaves, redondos y firmes, los apretó y masajeo a medida que se movía lentamente contra ella, saliendo un poco para poder entrar con más fuerza. Los gemidos de la chica salían y resonaban en toda la habitación, pero no salían de allí, esa era la sala de ¨juegos¨, solo de Kyouya, a él no le gustaba compartir la habitación los demás miembros del club, ya era suficiente que compartiera a la chica.**

 **La joven se tiro contra el pecho del otro, acomodándose solo en sus rodillas, sintiendo que era más difícil que pudiese embestirle, pero de esta forma tendría mejor acceso para tocarla. Estiro sus finos brazos hacia atrás y paso una por su cabello negro, jalándolo levemente mientras que la otra mano se posicionaba en su cuello, acariciándolo lentamente, mientras se movía hacia arriba, ayudando con el ritmo de las embestidas.**

 **Sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez, en un ritmo incesante, mientras sus manos se acariciaban entre sí, se ansiaban, buscando el éxtasis, más que el simple sexo. Las embestidas aumentaron cada vez más, empezaron a escucharse los jadeos y gruñidos roncos de placer por parte del chico, mientras que ella solo gemía con más fuerza.**

 ** _-Me voy a correr! ¡Me voy a correr Kyouya! -_** **Gimió con más fuerza sintiendo que el miembro se abría paso a sus puntos más sensibles, haciéndola temblar. Entonces los dedos del chico presionaron en su botón, en su clítoris, frotándolo en círculos, y no pudo resistir más. Su cuerpo entero convulsiono de placer y un gran orgasmo la sacudió, haciendo que su liquido fluyera entre sus piernas y sus paredes internas se apretaran alrededor del miembro del otro. Pudo adivinar por su profundo gruñido que se el también logro llegar dentro del condón.**

 **Ambos cayeron recostados en la mesa, el sobre su espalda, respirando agitadamente mientras que Haruhi intentaba recuperar el control de su mente que estaba en blanco.**

 ** _-Muy bien Haruhi... hoy ha estado...muy bien...-_** **Se movió lentamente y paso las manos por su rostro para hacerla girar, él no era una persona de besos, pero sabía que a ella no le caería mal un beso después del sexo, sabía que era una buena costumbre a la que podría acostumbrarse, pues de todo tenían un largo convenio por delante.**

 **Muy bien, primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. El fanfic será de este estilo, espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Haruhi, como haces para que tu piel brille así? -_**

 ** _-Es tan suave y bonita-_**

 ** _-Es como porcelana-_**

 ** _-Qué envidia! -_**

 **Las fanáticas de Haruhi no paraban de hacerles preguntas, pues en los últimos días el/la joven parecía brillar cada vez más, casi deslumbrarte. Tal vez fuese porque ya había florecido, como mujer era un tesoro, y como hombre era un narciso, sin el amor propio.**

 ** _-No hago nada chicas, es en serio-_** **La joven serbia las tazas de té a sus clientas, intentando saciar su hambre de respuestas. Aunque todos los miembros del club que escuchaban sabían la razón de tal belleza natural.**

 _ **-Haruhi es así naturalmente chicas-**_ **Los gemelos, libres de compañía por el momento, se acercaron y rodearon con un brazo cada uno a Haruhi, sonriendo. Con sus manos libres acariciaron sus mejillas _-Suave como la piel de un bebe -_**

 _ **-Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen a Haruhi tranquilo! -**_ **Tamaki corrió junto con ellos y los separo a la fuerza el otro. Tomándolo el en sus brazos** _ **\- ¿¡Esos gemelos te hicieron algo!? Te hacen sentir incomodo, ¿¡no Haruhi!?-**_

 **La chica aparto la mirada, observando a otro lado más que incomoda ahora** _ **-Sempai, usted me está poniendo más que incomoda...-**_ **Los gemelos al oírla se carcajearon y tomaron a su líder petrificado para alejarlo de la muchacha, y palmearon su espalda.**

 ** _-Líder, parece que usted molesta a Haruhi, debería dejarlo tranquilo-_** **En ese momento se desato una guerra entre el número uno del club con los populares gemelos problemáticos. La chica solo suspiro fastidiosa y se giró un poco para volver a sus clientas. Les sonrió suavemente y les dio las disculpas por todo el ruido.**

 **El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Cada host hizo el trabajo que el correspondía, y al final del día la joven disfruto una merecida taza de té, con algunos pasteles sobrantes, junto a compañía del pequeño Honey y en silencioso Mori** _ **-Todo esta delicioso, ¿¡no Haru chan!?-**_ **El pequeño se llevó una porción de un delicioso pastel de chocolate. La joven estaba un pastel de vainilla con crema y fresas.**

 ** _-Es verdad, esta delicioso todo-_** **Mori, recordando el gusto por las fresas de la joven traspaso las fresas te los pasteles al plato de la joven. Todos observaban aquello, sobre todo Tamaki y los gemelos** _ **\- Ah! Muchas gracias Mori sempai... -**_ **La chica sonrió un poco más y comió las fresas que el mayor le entregaba. Por su parte, al verla sonreír, el sonrió con levedad y apoyo la mano en su cabeza, acariciando un poco su cabello.**

 ** _-Que estará pensando? ¿¡Acaso el desea quedarse con mi preciosa hija!?-_** **El rubio mordía una servilleta más que molesto ante aquella escena. Los gemelos lo acompañaban, los tres observando tras un sillón. Pero no tardaron mucho en explotar y corrieron a la mesa, tomando el resto de los pasteles y se pusieron a tragarlos más que lo que querían saborearlos.**

 **La chica solo elevo una ceja, ante aquella reacción de sus compañeros. Pero entonces sintió como el pequeño Honey se escabullía y pasaba sobre sus piernas, acomodándose sobre ella -** _ **Nee, nee, Haru chan, quieres probar de mi pastel!? -**_ **Sonriente le acerco su cubierto con una porción de su pastel de chocolate. Haruhi al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, y no quería rechazar a su sempai, así que abrió la boca y recibió la porción de pastel** _ **\- Como esta!? ¿¡Te gusta!? ¿¡Te gusta!?-**_ **La chica asintió un poco y le sonrió.**

 ** _-Esta delicioso, Honey sempai-_** **El chico se sonrojo mirando la sonrisa de la joven y se acercó besando cerca de sus labios, unas migajas de su pastel que tenía allí. Lo saboreo un poco y luego volvió hacia la chica, la cual estaba levemente sonrojada, y el resto de los muchachos estaban más que sorprendidos, Tamaki prácticamente estaba petrificado.**

 ** _-Así sabe mucho más rico Haru chan! -_** **El chico se aferró a la joven, abrazándola con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Los gemelos se acercaron con el rubio, y mientras el más grande sostenía a la chica, los gemelos jalaban al niño, intentando separarlo del cuerpo de la otra.**

 ** _-Suelta a Haruhi! -_** **Los colorados renegaban con el muchacho, tirando de sus piernas. Pero parecía inútil toda la fuerza que ejercían, probablemente la chica se quebraría antes de que lograran separarlos, así que decidieron soltarlo** _ **-Mori sempai! ¿¡Puedes ayudarnos!? -**_ **En un movimiento rápido el hombre hizo una técnica de reemplazo, haciendo que el pequeño abrazara a su querido conejo y deshará tranquila a la joven.**

 ** _-Cuál es el problema de que abrace a Haru chan? ¡Me gusta muuuchoo! -_** **El adorable sempai inflo sus mejillas y apretó a su conejito mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros, que habían estado decididos a separarlo de la joven** _ **-Ya se! ¡Ya sé! Haru chan debe venir a mi casa! ¡Allí vamos a poder jugar con mis peluches, comer todo el pastel que queramos y poder abrazarte! -**_ **Todos reaccionaron y empezaron a negar rápidamente.**

 ** _-Ir a tu casa?... está bien para mí...-_** **Al escucharla Tamaki cayó en el suelo y los gemelos se quejaron.**

 ** _\- ¿¡Porque cuando nosotros te invitamos dices que no quieres!? -_** **De un lado cada uno comenzaron a mover a la chica hacia los costados** _ **-Porque eres tan mala con nosotros? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? -**_

 _ **-Y tienen que preguntar? -**_ **Se separa de ellos y camina con sus sempais, la verdad es que, de todos, pasaba el tiempo más tranquilo, y agradable con el adorable Honey y el callado Mori. Ambos caminaron con tranquilidad, el pequeño abrazaba su conejo con un brazo y con el otro se aferraba a la mano de la chica. Mientras que Mori iba al otro lado de la joven, caminando en silencio como siempre. La guiaron al automóvil que los esperaba en el frente del edificio** _ **\- Iremos ahora...? Pero debo pasar por casa y cambiarme, preparar la cena...-**_

 **-** _ **Está bien Haru chan! ¡Podremos darte ropa! ¡Y los cocineros te preparar toda la comida deliciosa que quieras! -**_ **El conductor salió del automóvil y les abrió la puerta, ambos muchachos no le dieron más opción que subirse. La joven no podría negarse ante la idea de una deliciosa comida.**

 **Su boca se abrió de golpe, al ver la enorme edificación estilo japonés. Era como ver una mansión de la época Edo, le hacía pensar que sus familias eran prácticamente descendientes de la monarquía japonesa. Entraron en el extraño patio y la puerta del automóvil fue abierta por un sirviente, al bajar pudo ver la extensa fila de sirvientes en fila, haciendo una reverencia, dándoles la bienvenida -** _ **Dios...-**_ **La chica prácticamente estaba petrificada, así que Mori la levanto para poder llevarla dentro de la casa principal.**

 **Por dentro el lugar era tan impresionante como por fuerza, era intimidante en cierta forma -** _ **Haru chan! quieres cambiarte!? ¡Vamos a pedir que te den ropa muy bonita! -**_ **Sin darle tiempo a negarse la chica fue llevada a rastras por el pequeño, quien la guio con un grupo de sirvientas. No estaba muy seguro de que pasaba, pues todos se movían muy rápido, parecía un grupo de sirvientes muy eficientes. Haruhi fue llevada a una habitación, y antes que se diera cuenta las mujeres la desvestían y le colocaron ropa contra su voluntad, pero era una hermosa yukata, de color rosado con un obi violeta y hermosas flores de sakura pintadas en la delicada tela.**

 **Salió de la habitación y una sirviente la guio por el pasillo hasta lo que parecía una sala de té, allí ya estaban sus sempais, vestidos con trajes tradicionales, parecía una temática del club** _ **\- Haru chan! ¡Qué bonita te ves con yukata! -**_ **El pequeño aplaudió contento al verlo, entonces la joven camino y tomo asiento junto a ellos, Mori muy amablemente le sirvió una taza de té verde.**

 ** _-Gracias Mori sempai...-_** **El mayor asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era problema. Entonces recogió la taza con cuidado, sentía que si no cuidaba sus modales allí no duraría mucho. Acerco la taza con cuidado a su boca y sintió el aroma un segundo, era muy adorable chico se llevaba a la boca unos dulces caseros japoneses que llenaban toda mesa.**

 **Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que el pequeño estuviese satisfecho, entonces cayo en el suelo dormido, con su panza llena. La joven rio un poco al verlo y sintió de golpe una mano sobre su regazo. Al girarse un poco observo que la mano le pertenecía a Mori, eso mismo lo hizo sonrojarse con suavidad, aunque el no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo** _ **-Todo está bien, ¿sempai? -**_ **El hombre solo asintió un poco y se acercó más a ella. Era un poco intimidante la diferencia de tamaño, pero él la hacía sentir más que segura.**

 **Sus manos pasaron por sus muslos y la elevo suavemente, atrayéndola sobre sus piernas. En ningún momento se resistió, se acomodó sobre su regazo, sintiendo como un duro bulto chocaba contra su trasero, entonces esas grandes manos acariciaron su figura para luego desatar su obi lentamente, aflojando su yukata, dándole paso dentro de la tela. Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió como acariciaban su piel directamente, moviendo la ropa hacia los lados, desnudándola de a poco.**

 ** _-Espera sempai... Honey sempai esta allí... dormido... mh...-_** **Suspiro con más suavidad, sintiendo como los labios del hombre se pasaban por su cuello y la hicieron estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Él era muy suave con ella a pesar de ser tan grande de tamaño será, seguramente, parte de su personalidad.**

 ** _-No va a despertar...-_** **Él no hablaba mucho, pero sus palabras siempre se escuchaban firmes y seguras. La joven sabía que no tendría sentido negarse o resistir, pues el resultado era algo inevitable. Fue cerrando los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándole fácil acceso a su cuello. La delicada tela subió por sus muslos, dejando sus piernas al descubierto, entonces se cambió la posición. La hizo colocarse sobre sus rodillas y apoyo las manos en el borde de la baja mesa que tenía los dulces. Las ásperas manos recorrieron sus muslos hasta sus glúteos y sintió como jalaba sus bragas poco a poco -** _ **...lindas...-**_ **Le pareció haber escuchado al sempai decir, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, pues él estaba viendo sus bragas rosadas con dibujos de fresa, no había esperado que esto pasara y se había colocado el par más infantil que tenía.**

 ** _-No.… mires tanto allí sempai...es vergonzoso-_** **Se escuchó, apenas, la risa gruesa y corta del otro. Entonces su cuerpo se sacudió al sentir la lengua recorrer aquella zona, de arriba a abajo y viceversa. Apretó las manos sobre la mesa, intentando sostenerse. Poco a poco esa juguetona lengua se fue adentrando entre los pliegues, saboreando el interior de su cálida vagina. La chica no sabía qué hacer, así que solo mordió la tela de su manga, intentando reprimir los gemidos, mientras sus piernas temblaban con cada movimiento de su lengua** _ **-Po...por favor... Entra... Mori sempai...-**_ **Giro un poco la cabeza para poder mirar al otro, su rostro estaba rojo, la saliva escurría de sus labios y sus ojos estaban acuosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.**

 **Los ojos del otro se abrieron con sorpresa, y en un segundo saco la lengua de aquella zona, sin tardar un momento se movió la ropa, liberando su miembro y colocándose un condón. Lo froto una, dos, tres veces antes de acomodarlo y ejerció presión. Su erección era grande, y hacia que la chica sintiese que se rompería, pero aun así había algo de satisfacción en aquella sensación.**

 **Pudo escuchar el gruñido del otro, pero fue a lo último que le presto atención, pues su mente quedo instantáneamente en blanco cuando empezó a moverse. Las embestidas no eran suaves como el resto de las caricias, se notaba que el necesitaba de aquello, aun así, le era fácil a la muchacha disfrutarlo, la sensación era deliciosa para ella también.**

 **Ninguno de los dos aguanto mucho. fue después de unas pocas embestidas que los dos llegaron al clímax. Se quedaron abrazados un momento, Mori la recogió con cuidado y la abrazo, sacándola de la mesa. Haruhi no sentía fuerzas para moverse, por lo que agradecía que el fuese así de tierno con ella. Cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.**

 ** _-Que linda! Haru chan dormida! -_** **Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras asomaba la cabeza sobre la mesa.**

Bueno, para los que le gusta esta clase de fics tengo otro que es de Fruits Basket. Espero que lo lean si están interesados y recomienden este fic, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Por partida doble**

 **- _Adivinen quien es Hikaru y quien es Kaoru! -_**

 ** _-Tal vez la ganadora se lleve un tratamiento... muy... muy... especial-_**

 **Los terribles gemelos estaban entreteniendo a las clientas con su juego más popular, adivinar quién era quien. Ambos se colocaban la misma boina y esperaban que la chica respondiese. Pero ninguna estaba segura, pues ambos eran gemelos idénticos.**

 ** _-Es imposible! Haruhi san, tu puedes reconocerlos, no es así? ¿Cuál es cuál? -_**

 **La joven host se había vuelto muy conocida, en parte, por ser la única persona en el lugar que podía reconocer a los demoniacos gemelos sin titubear un segundo. Estaba sirviendo unos platos con masas finas cuando las clientas de los chicos le llamaron la atención. Se puso recta y observo a los muchachos, que le devolvieron la mirada.**

 ** _-El de la derecha es Hikaru, y el de la izquierda es Kaoru, ¿verdad? -_** **Los jóvenes bufaron y se sacaron las boinas, pues Haruhi, como siempre, había arruinado su juego descubriéndolos rápidamente. Pero la peor parte es que aquello solo la volvía popular entre las clientas, pues todas se acercaban emocionadas preguntando como lograba saber quién era quien, sin siquiera dudarlo o meditarlo un minuto. _-Solo... no creo que sean iguales, Kaoru es Kaoru, y Hikaru es Hikaru, son... diferentes-_**

 **Los gemelos tomaron asiento mientras tomaban una taza de té, observando como su compañera robaba la atención de sus clientas, era un poco frustrante, pero lo más frustrante era que las clientas robaran la atención de Haruhi, y no viceversa. _-Pero ya que Haruhi gano, el merece el premio, ¿no? -_ Las muchachas se giraron hacia ellos, algo incrédulas, sin entender a lo que se referían. Se volvieron a poner de pie para acercarse la chica y la rodearon entre ambos, apretándola entre sus cuerpos.**

 ** _-Nee... Haruhi... prefieres el servicio especial de Kaoru? -_** **Susurro Hikaru en su oído rodeando la cintura de la chica desde atrás.**

 ** _-O acaso preferirías el servicio de Hikaru? -_** **Dijo Kaoru sonriente, mirándola fija al rostro mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

 ** _-Pero ya que eres tu... puedes tener... a ambos-_** **Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, presionándola mas. Mientras tanto, las chicas que miraban la escena gritaban emocionadas, con los rostros rojos, y no solo las clientas de ellos, si no también, las de los demás host que miraban la escena desde sus asientos.**

 ** _-Ustedes dos! ¡Par de demonios! ¡Dejen en paz a Haruhi! -_** **Tamaki salto de su asiento y corrió separando a los muchachos de su amada hija.**

 ** _-Ehhhh, pero si solo estábamos jugando rey-_** **Ambos levantaron los hombros y bufaron ante la actitud del rubio. Pero la discusión continua entre los tres.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no parecía molestarles mucho a las clientas que hablaban entre ellas - _Sin embargo, no me molesta que Hikaru y Kaoru coqueteen si es con Haruhi- -Si, es verdad, los tres hacen tan bonita pareja- - Me encanta verlos juntos-_ Aquellos comentarios no pasaban desapercibidos por el aprovechado Kyouya, quien tenía una oreja en todos lados. **

**...**

 **Suspiro agotada. Acomodo la última silla en su lugar y se sentó en el sofá agotada. Debía ser una explotación que ella tuviese que acomodar las cosas del club, tal vez se vistiese de chico, pero su resistencia seguía siendo la de una chica. Su cuerpo se estremeció y chillo levemente al sentir el golpe frio en su cuello, al girarse observo al gemelo, Kaoru, tendiéndole una lata de gaseosa fría.**

 ** _-Buen trabajo, Haruhi-_** **El muchacho le sonrió, el solía ser el más tranquilo de los dos, pero de cualquier forma la chica ya los conocía muy bien, por lo que observo la lata, dudando en tomarla. El pelinaranja la miro y miro la lata, soltando una pequeña risa _-Tranquila... tranquila...-_ Abrió la lata y se la dio. _-Ves? Sin sorpresas-_ Al comprobar que solo se trataba de una lata común la joven la tomo.**

 ** _-Gracias, Kaoru-_** **Le sonrió levemente y bebió unos sorbos de la lata, estaba bastante fría, pero sabía bien. Miro al gemelo, quien le sonría mirándolo levemente.**

 ** _-Me gustaría saber cómo es que siempre logras diferenciarnos-_** **Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón apoyando los brazos a lo largo, casi donde estaba la muchacha.**

 ** _-Solo... los diferencio, no los veo iguales, eso es todo...-_** **Se encogió de hombros y miro hacia otro lado, nunca sabia como responder a aquella pregunta, aunque siempre le era planteada por clientas, por miembros del club, y hasta los mismos gemelos, simplemente no los veía iguales.**

 ** _-De cualquier forma... es increíble, eres una chica bastante interesante Haruhi-_** **Se estiro sobre el sofá y beso la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida. Pero un ruido seco hizo que ambos giraran la vista, ahí estaba Hikaru, parado observándolos, y a sus pies una lata de gaseosa tirada. _-Hikaru...-_**

 **El otro gemelo se mordió el labio y se acercó en un paso veloz, tomando a su hermano del saco del uniforme. _-Kaoru! ¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡Dijimos que no haríamos nada con Haruhi si no era juntos! -_ La chica estaba atónita, aquella pelea que había surgido de golpe la dejo sin palabras. Entonces, Kaoru, aparto las manos de su hermano y lo empujo. **

**_-Por qué? ¿Por qué tú te sientes inseguro de hablar con ella sola? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con Haruhi por mi cuenta? ¿Tienes miedo que me escoja a mí? ¿Tienes tan poca personalidad que me necesitas siempre Hikaru? -_** **Aquellas palabras sonaban tan crueles, dichas de un hermano al otro, la joven no sabía qué hacer. Ambos parecían furiosos, y por algo tan simple como un beso en la mejilla.**

 **Se puso de pie y corrió interponiéndose entre ambos. _-Deténganse ahora mismo! ¡Ustedes dos son hermanos! Hacen todo juntos, pero que uno me bese sin el otro no significa que me vaya olvidar, ambos son especiales para mí, ¡así que dejen de pelear o no voy a querer a ninguno! -_ Ante los gritos de la chica ambos quedaron en silencio, observándola inmutables, no fue hasta que acabo que sintió sus largos brazos rodearla. **

**_-Vaya, no sabía que Haruhi nos quería tanto...-_** **Aquel tono de voz de Hikaru hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna, mientras el comenzaba a presionar su espalda contra el.**

 ** _-Mhh, tendría que habernos dicho antes... -_** **La voz juguetona de Kaoru sonó frente a ella, mientras una de sus piernas se colaba entre las de ella, entonces termino de caer. De nuevo cayo en la trampa de esos dos.**

 ** _-Ustedes dos... me engañaron de nuevo-_** **Quería gritarles, estaba molesta, pero aquellas manos empezaban a distraerle.**

 ** _-No estábamos engañándote... solo... nos divertíamos un poquito...-_** **Ambos sonrieron satisfechos mientras se frotaban contra la muchacha, los tres juntos parecían amoldarse muy bien, sobre todo cuando Kaoru podía observar los rostros tiernos y vergonzosos que ponía la chica. _-Además, las expresiones que pones son muy lindas-_**

 ** _-Quiero verlos yo también-_** **Se vio obligada a girarse cuando las manos de Hikaru la tomaron por los brazos y la movió frente a él, esperaba solo encontrarse con sus ojos, pero se encontró con sus labios, que poco a poco se iban acoplando a los suyos, al igual que sus cuerpos.**

 ** _-Bueno, parece que puedes tomar la iniciativa después de todo Hikaru-_** **Rio un poco divertido, mientras pasaba las manos por el saco de la joven, desabrochando uno por uno sus botones, para retirársela de a poco. Los labios de su hermano continuaban saboreando la boca de la muchacha, ayudando a Kaoru en el trabajo de desvestirla, encargándose de abrir su corbata hasta que la deslizo fuera de su cuello.**

 **La chica soltó un pequeño suspiro en sus labios, e instantáneamente sus lenguas comenzaron a buscarse, jugando una con la otra mientras estiraba los brazos para rodear su cuello. Sintió otra pequeña rosa, esta vez cerca de su cuello, pues los labios de Kaoru se acercaban a su piel, dando un pequeño camino de besos. Cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse sintió una mordida en su piel que la tomo desprevenida, haciéndola chillar. - _Kaoru! -_**

 ** _-Lo siento, Haruhi. Pero tu cuello se veía tan tentador que no pude contenerme-_** **Dijo el chico, sonriéndole un poco mientras pasaba la lengua por aquella zona roja y marcada por sus dientes.**

 ** _-Y luego dices que yo soy el peor de los dos-_** **Las manos de Hikaru se pasearon por sus muslos, acariciándolos hasta llegar a su cintura, y de ahí fue directamente al botón y cierre del pantalón. Entonces la chica volvió hacia él, elevando una ceja por el comentario.**

 **Seguramente iba a recriminarle, o, discutirle el comentario, pero entonces un tirón de su pantalón hacia abajo la hizo reaccionar, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera, aquella acción por parte de los gemelos era como lo que haría un niño para hacer pasar vergüenza al otro, y aunque tal vez ellos querían que la chica se avergonzara, el verdadero propósito era mucho más ¨adulto¨. Las manos de Kaoru se pasaron por sus bragas para poder arrancársela. _-Hey! ¡No rompas mi ropa interior! -_ Ambos rieron y observaron a la joven.**

 ** _-No necesitas eso, te ves mucho mejor sin ropa interior...-_** **Admitieron ambos al mismo tiempo. Entonces las manos de Kaoru tomaron los muslos de la joven y la levantaron del suelo, haciéndole doblar las piernas, y que apoyara su espalda en su pecho.**

 ** _-Hikaru, quieres empezar tú? -_** **La chica estaba segura de que en ese punto su opinión no contaba, pero de cualquier forma buscaba la forma de cerrar sus piernas, en un esfuerzo inútil, mientras apartaba su avergonzado rostro hacia un lad _o._**

 ** _-Me gustaría... mucho-_** **El chico se abrió el pantalón y movió su ropa interior, sacando su duro miembro frotando la punta contra los calientes y húmedos labios de su vagina, entonces la chica gimoteo de placer, al sentir como presionaba aún más, acariciando su clítoris. _-Increíble...se siente muy caliente Haruhi, y aun no he entrado-_**

 ** _-Ya deja de jugar con ella, Hikaru. También quiero mi turno...-_** **Hikaru bufo un poco, pero poco a poco comenzó a penetrar, soltando algunos jadeos y suspiros de placer, mientras la chica gemía de forma aguda y se arqueaba contra el cuerpo del otro. Kaoru acariciaba sus muslos, haciendo fuerza, junto con su hermano, para mantener a la chica elevada, a pesar de sus cuerpos eran delgados, tenían fuerza y podían mantenerla suspendida sin problemas.**

 **El chico se abrió el pantalón y movió su ropa interior, sacando su duro miembro frotando la punta contra los calientes y húmedos labios de su vagina, entonces la chica gimoteo de placer, al sentir como presionaba aún más, acariciando su clítoris. _-Increíble...se siente muy caliente Haruhi, y aun no he entrado-_**

 ** _-Ya deja de jugar con ella, Hikaru. También quiero mi turno...-_** **Hikaru bufo un poco, pero poco a poco comenzó a penetrar, soltando algunos jadeos y suspiros de placer, mientras la chica gemía de forma aguda y se arqueaba contra el cuerpo del otro. Kaoru acariciaba sus muslos, haciendo fuerza, junto con su hermano, para mantener a la chica elevada, a pesar de sus cuerpos eran delgados, tenían fuerza y podían mantenerla suspendida sin problemas. Hikaru penetro de forma rápida y dura, quedándose él y la joven sin aire. _-Tampoco tenías porque ser tan brusco con ella-_ Los dos muchachos apretaron a la joven entre sus cuerpos para hacer que se relajara, mientras que Hikaru comenzaba a moverse contra ella. **

**_-Hikaru...n..no... tan brusco...-_** **La saliva escurrió entre sus labios, mientras que su rostro se coloreaba con un rojo intenso. Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron al ver tan provocativo rostro, Hikaru comenzó a moverse con más intensidad mientras que Kaoru empezaba a abrirse el pantalón.**

 ** _-Lo siento Haruhi, pero no aguanto... quiero entrar...-_** **Kaoru saco su miembro y la joven sintió como se frotaba contra su trasero, y luego lo acerco a su entrada, que se encontraba llena, por lo que intento mirarlo, asustada.**

 ** _-No! ¡No entres! ¡No podrás! -_** **Intento frenarlo inútilmente, sintió como ejercía una mayor presión y a la fuerza comenzaba a entrar junto a su hermano. La chica chilla con fuerza y gimoteo mientras las lágrimas escurrían. Los jóvenes la acariciaron para intentar relajar su cuerpo, hasta que ambos gruñeron con fuerza al estar ambos apretados en su interior.**

 ** _-Haruhi... ves...? ...ya entre... dios, es muy estrecho-_** **Bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con una Haruhi totalmente desvanecida. _-Haruhi! ¡Reacciona! ¿¡Estas bien!?-_ Kaoru la sacudió un poco mientras Hikaru daba tiernas y suaves palmaditas en su mejilla, intentando hacerla reaccionar.**

 ** _-Es... mucho... voy a quedar... demasiado abierta...-_** **La chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba la lengua. Ambos se sorprendieron de nuevo, y sin resistir más comenzaron a moverse, lo que no era sencillo, pero mientras uno se retiraba el otro entraba más profundo, sincronizándose a la perfección. La joven ya no sabía qué hacer, solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras que explotaba en un orgasmo, pero los gemelos solo sonrieron entre sus gruñidos y jadeos para poder continuar embistiendo, el rostro que podía cuando se corría era muy hermoso.**

 ** _-Aguanta Haruhi, aún tenemos para mucho más...-_** **Dijo Hikaru mientras buscaba sus labios nuevamente.**

 **...**

 **Al entrar al club, al día siguiente, la joven pudo ver a la multitud de muchachas acumuladas alrededor de Kyouya.**

 ** _-Que está pasando? -_**

 **Kyouya se movió entre la multitud y se acercó a la chica. _-El video de tu sesión con los gemelos es muy solicitado por las clientas... no te preocupes, los ángulos de cámara y algunas censuras evitaron que noten que seas una chica-_**

 **La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió los brazos de los chicos. - _Está explotando nuestra imagen de nuevo...-_ Las chicas los miraron y gritaron emocionado mientras que Haruhi solo se pasaba la mano por el rostro. **

**Fin**

* * *

 **Les informo que empezare a publicar un fanfic de amnesia, será de pocos capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Final Bailamos?

Todos corrían de un lado al otro, con todos se hablaba de los sirvientes de aquellos niños ricos. Acomodaban las mesas, las sillas, la decoración en cada pared, ventana, hasta el techo mismo tenían hermosas luces y los más finos colgantes de cristal cortado. Esa era una noche especial, era el Festival de Primavera.

Mientras que unas escuelas hacían festivales, donde cada clase hacia un evento, una cafetería con algún tema, una casita de terror, algunos juegos, aquella enorme institución hacia un hermoso baile que duraba toda la noche. Todo le hacía recordar a la joven al primer festival que había asistido, el cual había organizado el club. Pero este era diferente, pues era organizado, directamente, de la dirección de la escuela.

-Se decora toda la escuela? ...- Pregunto, algo intimidada por tanta preparación, a los gemelos que la acompañaban por el pasillo, de camino al club.

-Por supuesto, se decoran todas las aulas, los pasillos, el comedor y el jardín- Los chicos la rodearon con un brazo cada uno mientras entraban al club. Allí una brisa que olía a flores la golpeo como un cachetazo. Al mirar observo las mesas decoradas con hermosos bouquet de flores primaverales. Y allí estaban sus sempais, tan brillantes como siempre.

-Haruhi! ¡Mi niña! - Tamaki corrió hacia la joven con los brazos con sus brazos abiertos, casi en cámara lenta podría decirse. La muchacha solo se separó de los gemelos, usándolos como un ¨cebo¨ mientras se movía a un lado. Entonces el dúo fue abrazado por el número uno. El adorable Honey solo puso su boca como una ¨O¨ mientras los miraba.

-Increíble! Haru chan tiene muy buenos reflejos ahora! - La chica solo sonrió un poco hacia el chico quien salto junto a ella, con su conejo en una mano y tomo la de la chica con la otra, jalándola un poco. Mientras que los gemelos y el rubio se separaban con asco.

-Todo se lo debo a Mori sempai... él ha estado enseñándome defensa personal- Elevo un poco la vista y observo un poco al más alto, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre solo asintió levemente, como diciéndole que no había sido nada, pero sin usar palabras. Entonces el rubio corrió frente a la chica y la tomo de los hombros.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso alguien te a estado molestando!? ¡Quien moleste a mi preciada hija de las veras conmigo, dime quien es Haruhi! -La joven solo aparto la vista hacia un lado.

-El único que me está molestando eres tú, sempai- El rubio corrió con Kyouya, llorando, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Okasaaaan, Haruhi, Haruhi, está siendo muy fría conmigo...-El muchacho solo se acomodó los lentes e ignoro las quejas de su amigo como siempre. Entonces la muchacha solo suspiro un poco y se acarició la cabeza, cuando sintió que el pequeño Honey jalaba un poco de su ropa.

-Nee... nee... Haru chan, te pondrás la ropa que te trajimos para esta noche, no es así? -Entonces todo el club quedo en silencio y se giraron para mirarlos. Pero la joven solo inclino la cabeza extrañada.

-Ropa? ¿Qué ropa? -Ya, completamente, recuperado, Tamaki se acercó a la joven con sus pasos suaves y elegantes.

-Muy sencillo Haruhi, este baile es muy especial, y por ello hemos preparado ropa especial para ti-La chica lo observo algo intrigada, pero desconfiada, y con razón. -Por supuesto que es un regalo- Ante aquella aclaración la joven se relajó un poco. -También es una sorpresa, no podrás ver el atuendo hasta que sea el momento de cambiarse-

-Si! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! - El pequeño y alegre sempai corrió alrededor del grupo, llevando a su muñeco. Antes de que continuara Mori solo lo levanto y lo llevo a un sofá, donde lo sentó cual si fuese un niño y le dio unas galletas con chips de chocolate. Los miembros los observaron, eran más como un padre e hijo, más que primos.

-Es agradable ver como se llevan...- Murmuro la joven mientras los observaba con una suave sonrisa. La verdad es que ese par era mucho más revitalizante que...

-Haruhi! Hablando de ropa tienes que venir a nuestra casa, mama quiere una nueva modelo- El ¨demoniaco¨ par la rodearon con sus brazos y sonrieron, mientras ella solo soltaba un suspiro. Pero ya era de ponerse a trabajar, así que no serían molestia mucho tiempo más.

El resto paso con pocos dramas. Las clientas parecían muy emocionadas por esa noche, y solo se la pasaban preguntándole a los muchachos que les concedieran una pieza durante la noche. Por supuesto que uno por uno iban aceptando a las jóvenes y organizándolas para que tuviesen su oportunidad.

-Haruhi san... tu... bailarías conmigo esta noche? - Pregunto una joven tímida a la otra muchacha, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y la movía a un lado, y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza ante la primera invitación para que ella bailara con una clienta.

-Por supuesto- Ante la positiva, la clienta, elevo la vista y sonrió ampliamente, claramente emocionada por la respuesta. Fue después de eso que muchas otras clientas tuvieron la confianza de invitar a la chica a que las acompañara en una canción. Los demás miembros del club sonrieron, pues la chica era popular, pero no era algo que les preocupase, no esta vez al menos.

...

Despidieron hasta la última de las clientas y se procedió a limpiar el lugar. Debían cambiarse, pero el tiempo era lo que les sobraba antes de que empezara el baile. La chica se estiro un poco y sintió las manos que se posaban en su cintura, al elevar la vista pudo ver el rostro de Mori por encima de su cabeza. -Sempai? ¿Qué sucede? -

-Haru chan! - El pequeño rubio salto abrazando a la joven, ella hubiese perdido el equilibrio de no ser que el más grande la sostenía. Sí que era inteligente. Sintió como el pequeño se aferraba a ella con sus brazos y hundía el rostro en el saco de su uniforme. -Haru chan ahora te llevaremos a que te arreglen, no es genial!?- Entonces la chica lo observo sorprendida y confundida.

-Como... que me arreglen?... ¿No era solamente era el vestido? - Inclino ligeramente la cabeza y entonces el resto de los miembros del club se colocaron frente a ella.

-No solo se puede vestir bien- Dijeron los gemelos a unísono elevando las manos y negando, como desaprobando el comentario de la muchacha.

-Ellos tienen razón, no se puede solo lucir buena ropa, se debe tener los acompañamientos adecuados para poder brillar. ¡Brillar como un diamante! - Grito, prácticamente, el rubio a los cuatro vientos.

-Por supuesto que, al contrario del vestido, lo demás no será un regalo- Sonrió el malvado vicepresidente, Kyouya. La chica solo dejo caer la cabeza hacia el frente, aquello no le gustaba, pero tampoco le sorprendía. Entonces sonó un chasquido. Con una sola seña de Tamaki, unas tropas de sirvientas aparecieron en el lugar y la joven se vio apresada por esa marea de mujeres, que la tomaron y se la llevaron, dejando atrás solo un hilo de sonido que debía ser un grito de la muchacha.

...

Las horas pasaron y en su vida había tenido que pasar por tanto. Un grupo de sirvientas la hicieron meterse en una bañera llena de agua tibia, con sales raras y lo que parecían pétalos de rosa, pero ella solo pensó una cosa: POR QUE HAY UNA BAÑERA EN LA ESCUELA!?.

Paso por el incómodo proceso de sentir como sus pies y sus piernas eran frotadas, al igual que sus brazos. Al salir se envolvió con una toalla. entonces frotaron su piel descubierta con aceites que prefirió no preguntar que eran, seguido por unas cremas que también colocaron en su rostro. Le colocaron una bata que resulto muy suave en el contacto de su piel y la hicieron sentarse en un mullido sillón, le pidieron que cerrara los ojos y sintió como sus ojos eran cubiertos por algo frio y luego el resto de su rostro. Le estaban haciendo una mascarilla con pepino.

Dos chicas tomaron una mano cada una, limando sus uñas y luego aplicando un esmalte, y una laca sobre este. Le limpiaron la mascarilla y le secaron el cabello con delicadeza. El aire caliente del secador golpeo su nuca provocándole unos escalofríos, abrió un poco los ojos y observo como acomodaban una mesa llena de distintos maquillajes, nunca había visto tanta variedad ni en una tienda de cosméticos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y solo espero a que todo pasara rápido.

...

-Seguro que se verá muy bien- Dijeron los gemelos mientras se miraban, alisándose el traje como si uno fuese el reflejo del otro.

-Quiero ver a Haru chan! ¡Quiero verla! - Mori estaba acomodando el moño rojo del pequeño Honey mientras este continuaba moviéndose y saltando.

-Honey, Honey, debes ser más paciente...- Eso fue lo que dijo Tamaki, pero no dejaba de girarse hacia la puerta, cada dos segundos, agitando un pie mientras pasaba una mano por su mentón. Kyouya solo movió la manga de su saco, revelando su reloj de plata.

-Ya deben haber terminado, así que puedes estarte tranquilo Tamaki-Acabo de hablar y la puerta fue golpeada con suavidad y comenzó a abrirse. Todos miraron conteniendo el aire.

La joven entro a la habitación, tenía un hermoso vestido, color turquesa, de escote recto, con mangas anchas pero delicadas, sin hombros. El largo llegaba hasta sus pies, pero se lograban ver ligeramente sus tacones claros. Las ligeras capas cubrían y acentuaban su cintura, con el delicado corset que dejaba ver sus cintas en su espalda. Y las extensiones de cabello permitieron que se pudieran formar hermosos bucles en su espalda. Sus labios estaban decorados con un rosa claro con brillos, y sus ojos tenían una ligera sobra blanca, con un delineado oscuro que alargaba sus ojos y sus pestañas estaban perfectamente arqueadas.

Todos abrieron los ojos y sus bocas formando una ¨o¨. Algunos rostros se sonrojaron, los gemelos y el rey, otros solo estaban petrificados por la sorpresa, Kyouya y Mori. En cambio, el ultimo que quedaba solo sonrió ampliamente y corrió junto a la chica tomando sus manos.

-Haru chan! ¡Te ves muuy bonita! ¡Como una princesa o una muñequita! - La chica rio un poco al escuchar como el niño hablaba de aquella forma, y con su rostro tan iluminado y emocionado. Pero había una idea que no dejaba de pasear por su mente.

-Es un bonito vestido... pero... estará bien que lo use? ¿No descubrirán que soy una chica? - Sostuvo las manos del pequeño, pero giro la mirada hacia el resto del grupo, con unos ojos confundidos.

-Evidentemente con ese vestido sería imposible ocultar tu género- Afirmo Kyouya mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se cruzaba los brazos.

-Pero te ves tan diferente que nadie podría darse cuenta que eres tu- Dijeron los gemelos como si fuese una obviedad. Entonces la chica lo pensó un momento, si se veía muy diferente, no debía preocuparse a ser descubierta pues hoy sería una chica desconocida.

-Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos permite escoltarla a la fiesta princesa? - Con su sonrisa principesca Tamaki le ofreció la mano a la joven y ella apoyo la suya con suavidad, solo asintiendo un poco. Entonces todo el club se retiró del salón de música y fueron al comedor principal de la escuela.

Al entrar todos abrían la boca y los ojos. Las chicas desfallecían al ver al grupo de apuestos estudiantes, y los chicos se sonrojaban al ver a la belleza desconocida que entraba junto con ellos. -tu belleza está opacando todo el baile Haruhi...- La voz susurrante del rey en su oído la hizo estremecer. Entonces la guio a la pista de baile, de hecho, se sintió como una principesca, paso una mano sobre su hombro y la otra se aferró a la mano del otro.

-No estoy acostumbrada a bailar como chica...ni con tacones, tal vez lo haga mal...- Murmuro algo avergonzada, apartando ligeramente la mirada.

-Solo déjate llevar Haruhi, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien- Su brazo paso delicadamente alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo, haciendo que su cuerpo siguiera al suyo en un ritmo suave y delicado. Sin darse cuenta la joven se dejó llevar, el baile se sentía como algo natural, y paso de brazos en brazos, primero fue Kyouya, luego Kaoru, Hikaru después, Mori sempai la recogió con delicadeza y por último el divertido Honey que lo único que parecía querer hacer era girar en círculos con la muchacha.

Una hora había pasado con facilidad mientras la joven se entretenía con el baile. Pero sus pies comenzaban a recriminarle, jamás había usado tacones tanto tiempo y moviéndose tanto, se alejó un poco de los muchachos y camino al pasillo que salía de la cafetería, entro a un salón vacío y se descalzo, acariciándose los pies con tranquilidad, ahora que estaba en un lugar silencioso y sin espectadores.

-Se lastimaron tus pies? ...-La voz resonó en la silenciosa habitación. Elevo la vista y observo a Tamaki acercarse a ella, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su pie con suavidad, acariciándolo mientras lo revisaba -Tu talón esta algo rojo, pero no parece que te haya lastimado... que bien...- Cuando el elevo la vista sus ojos chocaron, ambos sonrieron con suavidad en ese momento y no hizo falta decir nada. -Te ves hermosa...-

Se fue acercando lentamente, sus manos fueron arrastrando el vestido hacia arriba hasta que estuvo a la altura de su rostro. Se miraron por otro instante, pero entonces ella paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se hundieron en un deseado beso.

Las manos de Tamaki acariciaron las piernas de la muchacha, sintiendo sus suaves y carnosos muslos bajo sus dedos. Masajeo lentamente su carne hasta que subió a sus glúteos, tomándolos con sus manos para estrujarlos levemente, provocando que Haruhi soltara un gemido en sus labios. La lengua del mayor comenzó a colarse entre sus labios, paseándose por su boca y contra su lengua, enlazándose con la de ella, succionándola suavemente. Pronto la habitación se llenó de jadeos y suspiros de placer.

Sus dedos se engancharon en la braga de la muchacha y comenzaron a jalarla de a poco hacia abajo. Mientras, las manos de la muchacha, bajaron acariciando el pecho cubierto del rubio, hasta su pantalón y fue abriendo su cinturón, y los botones para poder abrir el pantalón. Ambos parecían estar muy ansiosos, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y sonó algo parecido como una trompeta, dejando helados a ambos.

-Upsssss, parece que interrumpimos algo- Dijeron los malignos gemelos, ambos con una corneta en una mano y salieron corriendo. Mientras que el rubio se acomodaba la ropa y salía corriendo tras de ellos, gritándoles y con intención de matarlos. Entonces la chica se quedó allí sentada, sorprendida y no pudo evitar suspirar, seguido de eso, reír.

-El año será muy largo de igual forma...- Murmuro poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa.

Fin

Les agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi Fic, y nos veremos en próximas historias. Adiós.


End file.
